


A new home

by SilvenWolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Infestation, Okay first of all, One Shot, big tw for bugs and general grossness, if you are squimish about bugs, short fic, this isn't the fanfic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvenWolf/pseuds/SilvenWolf
Summary: Who knew corpses attracted so many bugs, Michael suddenly is reminded of this fact.





	A new home

Michael hadn’t moved, he was too afraid to move. It was easier to just stay completely still on the rotting couch, killing his brain slowly at the overwhelming boredom of nothingness. Yet his body was too stiff, too light, hollow and painful. Everything felt slow while being too acute, too fast and over stimulating to the point he wanted to scream just to make it the only thing he could focus on. So he just didn't move.

This body wouldn't sleep. He had every second of every hour to get acquainted to each individual thing he could see and feel from his small couch. At first there had been that gnawing deep pain that would come in acute bolts of agony every few moments. He had gotten used to that. There was also that unbearable itch of something under his skin, his mind unable to tell if they were simply phantom pains or something else. He had gotten used to that too. He had gotten used to it all, soon becoming content on possibly just rotting away where he lay.

Until a new sensation arose. At first it was just a small little itch unlike the rest until it started moving from one place to another. It had entered his throat and quickly a small itch had morphed into pain. Michael had sat up, doubling over as he violently gagged at what ever it was, feeling it continue upwards up his throat causing the pain to only grow. Then finally it crawled onto his tongue, the feeling of its buzzing tickled in a way that left him horrified. Mouth agape, the fly exited his mouth, buzzing a bit before disappearing somewhere off in the room. 

Violently scratching at his tongue he paused to gag some more, wheezing as he was forced off the couch to dry heave. The sudden movement had him crying in pain between his gagging. It had...come from his mouth, from his throat, his chest. That itching, had he forgotten he was dead. He was a walking corpse! A heaven for flies to make a home in. 

No-

Timidly lifting up his shirt he felt sick all over again. Blood soaked bandages had been kept over whatever the scooper had done for a whole week, unchanged nor cleaned. But he didn't need to completely see under it, the crawling, it could be seen under the fabric. They were making it move, shuffle under their movement as they fed off him. He could feel them now, deep inside his torso, hundreds of maggots clambering over each other while they twisted and turned. Michael almost swore he felt some burrowed into his very flesh. 

That had been enough to bring him to the bathroom, shaky hands frantically trying their best to remove his shirt. It was so he could unwrap those bandages. He just wouldn't look at them, he could run a bath, dip in, not once open his eyes and just get it over with. Surely it wouldn't be hard to get a few little bugs out of him. It was impossible for him to have been prepare for what he would see.

They were in hundreds, literal groups of them making a moving mass of white squirming lava. There was a moment of complete paralysis until he watched one of them squirm out of his skin to join the hundreds of others. 

No, nononononono he could feel it everywhere now. Michaels head snapped to his arms that clutched the bandages and he wanted to scream. They were there too, burrowed and squirming in the rotting patches of his arms. When he found one there would be two more, a never ending hell all in him at once. 

Then he noticed the buzz like it was coming from inside his head. He collapsed on the floor, body shaking violently at he tried to scream. Surely he could yet he couldn't tell, the buzzing was becoming all he could hear. It was growing louder and louder until nothing else could be heard. It was all in his head, all in his head.

This was not a nightmare.


End file.
